


Jon/Stephen, On the Couch, at Amy's House

by fenellaevangela



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dining with an eccentric commedienne, vocabularly is key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon/Stephen, On the Couch, at Amy's House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blowjobsalways.livejournal.com/profile)[**blowjobsalways**](http://blowjobsalways.livejournal.com/)'s prompt on the [kiss meme](http://canadian-plant.livejournal.com/12370.html).

Jon let himself fall onto the couch. "Great party, Amy!"

Stephen smacked him. " _Dinner party_!" the younger man hissed.

"What's the diff-?"

Just then Amy appeared from the kitchen. She was bright and cheerful looking, but Jon could sense something dangerous lurking under the surface. "Did you say something, Jon?"

"Just that this was a great, erm, dinner party, Amy."

She smiled and thanked him and zipped back into the kitchen, probably mixing drinks or frosting cupcakes or building a replica of the couch out of carrot sticks. With Amy, it was hard to tell. Jon sighed. "For a second there I thought she was going to bludgeon me with a leg of lamb," he said.

Stephen smirked. "She would have. Don't worry, I've got your back."

"Oh?" Jon raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "And what are you gong to _do_ with my back?" Apparently that was funnier than it was sexy, because Stephen started laughing. But then he kissed him, so it couldn't have been too bad.


End file.
